As the rotating-pressing operation type electronic part used in the portable telephone, for example, there is conventionally a structure in which a U-shaped body 37 for rotatably supporting a columnar shape operating knob 25 and a plate-shaped body 26 are mounted to a base portion 23 mounting simplex push-on switches 22A, 22B to its surface (see FIGS. 1 and 3 of patent literature 1). Further, as another rotating-pressing operation type electronic part, there is a structure in which a flexible substrate 7 mounting a push button switch 8 is nipped and supported by an attaching plate 1 and a frame body 2 for rotatably supporting an operating knob 5 (see FIGS. 1 and 2 of patent literature 2).
Patent literature 1: JP-A-2000-195388
Patent literature 2: JP-A-2003-92047